


Dancing with Someone Else

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Challenge: Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-Thon, Infidelity, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cygnus finds Abraxas alone on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-thon Competition on the HPFC Forum, with the pairing Cygnus/Abraxas and the prompt "infidelity".

Abraxas was lounging on the Blacks' balcony, taking a break from the bustle of the dozenth party he'd been forced to attend that month. He leaned against the railing and surveyed the garden, and paid no mind to the sound of the French doors opening and closing again until he heard Cygnus Black's voice behind him.

"So this is where you've crept off to, Malfoy."

Abraxas could practically feel his intense glare, and he didn't turn around, but turned his head up slightly and fixed his eyes on the moon overhead.

"What's the matter, Cygnus?" he asked lightly. "Bored at your own party, are you? Is your wife off dancing with someone else… again?"

"I thought she might be out here with you." Cygnus was clearly speaking through gritted teeth. "It wouldn't be the first time you'd slipped off with somebody."

"But never your dear wife. You should know as well as any that I take no interest in her sort." Abraxas took great care to keep his tone bored and nonchalant, but then Cygnus's hands clamped down around his wrists, pinning them to the rail, and Abraxas found himself pinned quite securely between the railing and Cygnus's body.

"My wife is rather fond of you, you know," Cygnus murmured in his ear. Abraxas kept his back straight and his eyes directly ahead, refusing to show any reaction.

"I'm afraid I can't control how your wife feels about me, and if I could, I can assure you that I wouldn't be directing her interests towards myself. She's a pretty enough woman, but nothing special."

"You don't think she's anything special?" Cygnus drew one hand slowly up Abraxas's arm, then brought it down his side, resting it on his waist at last. There was a slight tinge of mirth to his tone. "What sort of person do you consider special, then?"

"Well…" It was difficult for Abraxas to keep his tone even, but he attempted nonetheless, even as a smile crept onto his face. "I have heard very fine things about her husband."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
